The Promise
by Skrillexia
Summary: Bumblebee finds out more about his Creators from Ironhide, and he discovers that a promise had been made before he was born. And that promise changed his life for the better.


**Author's note**: Here's another brand new story! =D Now I don't know how old Sam Witwicky is, so I'm making him twenty-one.

Also I am going to be re-writing '**Thinking about the Past**' so this will make better sense once that's been re-written.

Hummingbird and Hawk (Bumblebee's Creators) belong to me.

Loosely related to '**Thinking about the past**'.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"_Hello_" Thoughts.

"Hello" Person talking.

Bumblebee was sat in the garden at the Witwicky's house, he started to think about his Creators. He never knew their names, but he knew what they looked like. His Sire looked like him but was coloured light blue, and his Carrier was slender but with a good build. She had door wings like him and his Sire and was coloured red, they both had baby blue optics. He wanted to know more about them, maybe his Guardian knew his Creators "_'Hide found me the day my Creators died, maybe he knew them_" he thought and got to his feet, he walked towards the house and looked into his Charge's bedroom window. He gently tapped the window.

Sam jumped a little and looked at the window, he smiled when he saw his Guardian and got up. He walked over to the window and opened it "Hey Bee" he greeted "you alright?"

Bee smiled and nodded "**I'm fine Sam**" he replied "**is it alright if I go see Ironhide?**"

The twenty-one year old smiled and nodded "Sure Bee" he replied "take as long as you want"

Bumblebee smiled "**Thanks Sam**" he said "**I'll see you later**" he walked round to the front of the house and transformed down into a yellow 2009 Chevrolet Camaro with black racing stripes and drove to Rebecca's house.

Fifteen minutes later he pulled up the driveway of Rebecca's house and transformed into his bipedal mode, he saw his Guardian shooting in the shooting area of Rebecca's property. He smiled and walked over, he stood behind the safety line as he watched his Guardian shoot at the drones with deadly accuracy.

Ironhide finished his shooting and sensed his Charge behind him, he knew it was Bumblebee because he could feel it was him through their Guardian/Charge bond. He powered down his cannons and retracted them, he turned around and smiled "**Hey younglin'**" he greeted.

Bee smiled "**Hey 'Hide**" he replied "**how're things?**"  
"**Things are good, Ratch is coming later with Kratos**" 'Hide replied with a smile "**and knowing 'Steel he'll come along**"

Bumblebee smiled and nodded "**How old is Kratos now?**" he asked.

"**Five months**" Ironhide replied with a smile "**so what brings you here youngling?**"

"**Well I was at Sam's place thinking about my Creators**" Bee replied "**and I was wondering whether you knew them**"

'Hide nodded "**I did yeah**" he said "**c'mon let's go sit down**" he put an arm round his Charge and they walked through the trees to the big field.

Bumblebee sat down on his Guardian's lap after he had sat down under the oak tree.

Ironhide put his arms round his Charge "**I trained your Creators, your Sire was a cheeky but enthusiastic one**" he said softly "**and your Carrier was bubbly and had a habit of making Sparkling noises, but she was great in battle**"

Bee smiled "**What were their names?**" he asked.

"**Your Sire was named Hawk, and your Carrier was named Hummingbird**" 'Hide replied with a smile "**both really nice to work with, when Hummingbird was Sparked she and Hawk came to talk to me**"

_Flashback_

Hawk and Hummingbird arrived at the Autobot base where they saw Jazz in the living room "**Hello Jazz**" the light blue mech greeted.

The silver mech smiled "**Hawk, 'Bird**" he replied "**great to see ya**"

'Bird smiled "**You too Jazz**" she replied "**is Ironhide here?**"

"**Yeah he's at tha shooting range**" Jazz said with a smile "**how's tha lil Spark?**"

"**It's great**" Hawk replied with a smile "**we'll be finding out the gender in about two weeks**"

"**Cool, be sure ta let us know alright**" the silver mech replied with a smile.

Hummingbird smiled and nodded "**We will**" she replied and she and her Bondmate went to find Ironhide, they found him just finishing up his shooting "**hey 'Hide**"

'Hide turned round and smiled "**Hey**" he replied and powered down his cannons "**I haven't seen you two since I trained you**"

The light blue mech smiled "**Yeah it's been a while, still kicking I see old mech**" he joked.

Ironhide chuckled "**Yeah**" he said "**how's the Sparkling?**"

"**It's great, in two weeks time we'll be finding out the gender**" 'Bird replied with a smile.

'Hide smiled "**That's great**" he replied.

"**But that's not the reason we came to see you 'Hide**" Hawk said "**we need to talk to you**"

Ironhide nodded "**Sure**" he replied and retracted his cannons "**where do you want to go to talk?**"

"**Is the garden ok?**" Hummingbird asked.

'Hide nodded and the three of them walked to the garden, they sat down on a bench.

Hawk smiled slightly "**'Hide we've known you since we joined the Autobots and you're a great friend of ours**" he said.

Ironhide smiled slightly and nodded.

"**And out of the other Autobots we trust you the most**" 'Bird added "**this war is killing innocent Cybertronians and Hawk and I may end up getting killed one day**"

"**And if our Sparkling is born and we end up getting killed...it won't have anyone to be there for him**" the light blue mech said softly.

'Hide nodded.

"**We need someone to be there for him when we're not around anymore, and we want that person to be you 'Hide**" Hummingbird said softly "**I know you've never taken care of a Sparkling before, but we trust you**"

Ironhide smiled slightly.

"**So if we end up getting off-lined, it could be in our neighbourhood or any other place...will you raise our Sparkling?**" Hawk asked softly.

'Hide smiled and put a hand on his friend's shoulder "**Of course I will**" he replied softly "**your Sparkling will be safe if you two offline, I promise**"

The two Bondmates smiled "**Thank you 'Hide**" 'Bird replied.

_End Flashback_

"**And I found you in your Creators' house when you were only a Hatchling**" Ironhide said softly "**you were hiding under their berth, when I saw you I knew you were their Sparkling and I had a promise to raise you**"

Bumblebee smiled and hugged his Guardian as a few tears escaped his optics "**Thanks 'Hide**" he whispered.

'Hide smiled and hugged him back "**You're welcome youngling, it was a promise I vowed to keep**" he replied softly.

**The End**


End file.
